Secret Admirer
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: It's Valentines in Kodocha! Aya tells Sana what love is, and Sana decides to make one special chocolate. This is the year that boys are also giving chocolate to girls, and Sana gets something big from a secret admirer-IN HER CLASS! who is it? SXA
1. Pesent, huh?

**--My Love--**

--Kodocha Valentine--

--takes place in elementary school, instead of the valentine they have in the anime; Sana hasn't met Mr. Wootie (or whatever his name is)

Sana and her main crew were sitting around reading a girl's magazine, giggling and chatting away. "oh look, look!" Hisae Squealed "isn't he just yummy?!" The rest of the girls cheered in agreement, while Sana only let out an awkward laugh. They were looking at this month's top ten guys, and Naozumi Kamura made the top 3.

KYAAA!! He's sOo0oOo cool!" she girls squealed.

Mami giggled. "Sana you are sOo0oOo lucky to have such a hot boyfriend!"

Sana's face grew red with anger. "Naozumi-kun and I are **NOT** dating! We are **JUST FRIENDS**!" yet the girls continue to laugh.

"Then what's this, Sana-chan?" Aya chuckled, pointing to a picture a few pages away from the top ten. It showed Sana and Naozumi hugging, inside of the garden at Kujasaki Park. Sana grabbed the magazine and read the heading " 'Lovers in the Moonlight'…**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"** She screamed, crumpling the sides of the magazine. The girls chuckled, and Mitsuya Sensei went right along whit them.

"Go, GO! Sana-chan! Make him yours!"

"Nice Going Sana-chan! Kawaii!"

"oOo0oOo look at how you arms are wrapped around on another! Too cute!"

"Kyaaa! I'm sOo0oOo jealous!"

It was useless. No matter what Sana tried to say, they wouldn't listen; the public just wants her to be with Naozumi-kun really badly._It's no use_ she thought. _Everyone just wants us together. They say I should love him, but I'm not even sure about what love is._

"Hey," Sana said quietly, causing everyone to hush. "What does it fell like to be in love, exactly?" She girls were quiet for a second.

"well," Aya-chan said, being the only one who knew for sure, "your heart can beat really fast, and you feel secure when your with them; you can open up to them. You'll be at your happiest when you're with him. True, sometimes you get sweaty and nervous, or maybe even angry, but at the end of the day, he'll come to you." She blushed. "Valentines is coming up very soon, Sana-chan, in about a week. I think you should buy chocolate for the boy that makes you feel that way." Aya bowed, and the rest of the girls clapped. _Someone who makes my heart beat fast? Secure? _Sana was pondering Aya's definition of love in her head.

"SO?" the girls questioned, returning their attention to Sana. "are you buying chocolate for a specific boy this year? Or are you going to make it?"

Sana thought for a few seconds. "I'll get chocolate for every boy I can think of, and then I'll make one extra special one this year."

The girls did a group gasp "**NO WAY!**" they then began to question who she was giving the special homemade chocolate to.

"Oh yeah!" Hisae said, hitting the fist of her right hand into the palm of her left. "The magazine said that this was the year boys are gonna start giving stuff to girls!" all the girls squealed. _The boys are, huh?_ Sana thought, looking up at the ceiling. _This oughta be interesting!_

Tsuyoshi and Akito had been watching the girls gossip the entire time, and Tsuyoshi was now give Akito a somewhat suspicious look.

"I wonder who Sana-chan is giving her _SPECIAL_ chocolate to."

Akito hit Tsuyoshi on the head and looked away, blushing. "Shaddup fool."

"Are you gonna get Sana-chan anything this year?" asked Tsuyoshi. "Remember, boys are also going to give stuff to girls this year."

Akito hit Tsuyoshi on the head again and walked out of the classroom. As he approached the gates he thought about what Tsuyoshi said. "Present, huh."


	2. Love, your Secret Admirer

"Akito-kun! Do you think Aya-chan would like this?" asked Tsuyoshi shoving a big purple bear in front of Akito face. The two had gone to the mall, shopping for Valentine Day. While Tsuyoshi was ogling various bears, candies and cards, Akito was in a pickle, trying to overcome the touchy-feely atmosphere that was drifting around the store.

"Sure…?" Akito said, not really paying attention; he had is own problems to worry about. Sana. He needed to find her something. He was a little worried about her 'Special Homemade Chocolate' because even though there was a chance, it probably wasn't for him. Knowing Sana, it was probably some older guy she met in show business. He sighed, watching Tsuyoshi Dance with the big purple bear. _What a fool,_ he thought. _I wish I could be like that…_

----

Sana was surfing through the jewelry department, thinking bout how this holiday for a saint that basically no one knew what he did was going to affect her. She held a shopping bag on her right arm full with the supplies to make chocolate; the molds and all. She was only in the jewelry story because Aya, Mami, and Hisae had dragged her in there. _Honestly,_ she thought. _They are obsessing WAY too much about this. _She peered thought the earrings and looked at the bracelets._ Hisae-chan doesn't have a boyfriend. Nether does Mami-chan…and Aya-chan is gonna make hers drown in a mountain of gifts. I don't think anything will be that same after this yea- oh!_ She was walking past the bracelets to the jewelry sets, where she found something absolutely breath taking, at least, it was to her. It was a necklace, bracelet, earrings set, with interchangeable chains and bands. She picked up the package, examining it carefully. The jewels were shaped like hearts, with a swirling pink and blue inside of a gold border. The swirls looked like ice cream; the two colors were twisted together in harmony. The earrings had numerous little hearts hanging by 1 ½ inch chains surrounded by a large silver hoop. The necklace held the heart design larger than the earrings that would open to place pictures inside. The bracelet was a chain, basically a charm bracelet, with cupids, the heart design, stars with the same pink and white swirl, and a simple phrase

'The Angel of Hearts has given me Light'

_ Wonderful! _She marveled the set with sparking wide eyes. Just then, Akito and Tsuyoshi walked into the store. _"If all else fails, you can never go wrong with jewelry!"_ Akito remembered their principal Naru-Naru telling the boys in the assembly yesterday, and he was then yelled at by Andou Sensei. Stepping into the bracelet section, he noticed Sana admiring a set. He peeked at her hiding the rest f his body behind a shelf. He looked kind of like a fan; maybe even a stalker who had been following her taking in her beauty from afar.

"hey!" Hisae-chan called, with Mami and Aya beside her. "Sana-chan, lets g over to get some lunch now! I here they have a new restraint in this mall that sells the best American Pizza!" reluctantly, She broke her gaze with the set and nodded.

"Coming!" She sprinted towards her friends and they then walked out of the store to get their grub. Akito walked swiftly over to the set she was looking at so lovingly. Without a second thought, he grabbed his wallet (A/N: has waaaaaayyyy too much money for a 6th grader to have!) picked up the set, and walked to the counter. He purchased it then hit it before Tsuyoshi could see.

"Oi! Tsuyoshi! Lets go." He called, beckoning his best friend.

"Aw, already?" Tsuyoshi whined.

"yes. Get your butt in gear." He grabbed Tsuyoshi's collar and dragged him out of the store. Then they too, decided to get something to eat. They instead went to a sushi place (A/N: Sooooooo Aki's's idea) and talked over things--well, it was more Tsuyoshi talked and Akito pretended to listen. His act gave way when a big advertisement was up of Sana for makeup. She looked real pretty, just like the characters out of the manga. He thought that the jewelry set wasn't enough -- he wanted to do something more. He later bought a huge, frilly card and wrote a message on the inside next t the one pre-posted. Buying her A box of chocolates and a huge bouquet of roses, He said goodbye to Tsuyoshi and then ran, home, dropped off the items (A/N: he his them in his closet) and ran to school, asking to use the auditorium. Getting permission, he copied some empty sheet music and ran onto the stage, directly to the piano. He pulled out a pencil and set it down right next to the empty music, and bean to noodle (A/N: he knows how to play the piano in this) until he found a little rhythm he thought she like. He stayed there, composing for the nest 5 hours until it got dark outside. He'd finished the song. It was a song that could be sung as a two part harmony with piano accompaniment, or a single voice with piano accompaniment. He named the song 'Guardian Angel' and packed it away, running home again to make a neater copy. He then wrapped his numerous gifts. _This card,_ he thought. I _can't put my real name on this; way too embarrassing._ He stared at the card the he got an idea. He signed the card "Love, your Secret Admirer"


	3. Big Box

Class 3 (A/N: I think that's their class) was celebrating Valentines Day with a party. A lot of the girls were giving to guys, and a lot of the guys were giving to girls. Sana had given out her regular chocolate; and that was the kind Akito got. He was disappointed, even though he knew it was coming. He'd told principal Naru-Naru to deliver his gift to Sana during the party so she wouldn't knows who it was from. It was coming and Akito was getting a little antsy, but he managed to hide it. Sana was laughing and having fun with the rest of the class, and she noticed Akito was off eating by himself. She dragged him over into the crowed. He acted annoyed, even though on the inside, he was so happy he could pop. Just then, Principal Naru-Naru came in with a HUGE box. The class was in shock.

"WOW!"

"Cool!"

"Creepy!"

"Ohmigod Ohmigod!"

"No WAY!"

"who's it for?"

"BIG as HELL!"

"KYAAA! It looks to cute!"

"O-oh my!" Mitsuya Sensei said. "Principal Naru-Naru, why are you handing out such a gift?" Everyone in the class nodded, and Principal Naru-Naru chuckled.

"I was told by a boy in this class to deliver this gift to Sana-chan!" Naru-Naru laughed with a fool hardy grin on his face, his head a bit shinier than usual. Sana's eyes grew wide as he plopped the gift in front of her, and she ripped it open. Several heart-shaped balloons popped out, surprising the class. They oooed and ahhhhed as Sana lifted up the jewelry set.

"HEY!" she squealed. "I wanted this! I saw it when we went shopping the other day!" she placed the set back inside the box and lifted out the chocolates that were in a rather large heart container. She picked up the card at the bottom, and the whole classed cheered

"READ IT! READ IT!" they chanted, until Sana put her hand in the air.

"I will read it!" she proclaimed, flashing the cover for everyone to see. The class whooped and hollered and she put her hand up again. She opened the abnormally large card and began to read.

"I love you, lovely girl." She read "Then begins this hand written poem," she notified the class before continuing on.

"I am close, yet I am far

I want to hold you in my arms

You cause sleepless nights

and wonderful dreams

My love's Eternal fight

With shining streams

My angel

My love

I love you Sana

It never disappears.

Stay right here

Your hate is my only fear.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer"

The whole class was silent before erupting into awwws and Sana began to blush.

"Principal Naru-Naru, did you say it was someone in THIS class?"

"yes I did!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"really?"

"Yes!"

"really really?"

"Yes!"

"Really Really REALLY really?"

"Yes!"

"for reals?"

"Yes!"

"truly?"

"Yes!"

"can you tell me who?"

"NOPE!" everyone fell over, and Naru-Naru continued to laugh.

"Why not?" Sana asked.

"Because he asked me not to." Sana frowned at Naru-Naru's response. She had to find out who gave this to her. She had someone she wanted it to be from. She looked towards Akito, but then mentally smacked herself _like he'd ever do something like that…_


	4. Her Love Song

If I get 5 (in total, so just 2 more) reviews, I will right the next chapter

So be sure to tell me ;3

((It's still at the party))

Sana-chan was still blushing. "Aw, Sana-chan's embarrassed!" Hisae-chan giggled, slapping her on the back.

"AIIEEE!" Sana squealed. Hisae had patted her a bit too forcefully, and Sana then toppled over into the big box, landing on her bum. "OWIE!" She yelped, rubbing he butt.

"S-sorry Sana-chan! are you okay?" Hisae stuttered, slightly scared that her friend had been hurt.

"It's cool; I'm okay now…hey!" she said "What the heck is under my butt?" she lifted herself up to see sheet music.

"Music?" she thought out loud, picking up the song. She read the title. "My Guardian Angel…."

"Sana-chan is that …" Mitsuya Sensei (A/N: I think that's her name) began, and then Sana nodded. The class ooohed and aahhhhed and Akito sighed. He then walked up to Sana and chopped on the head.

"Kurata, do you even know what this is?" he questioned.

"…yeah. Sheet music!" Sana happily replied, pretty much oblivious to what he meant.

"Well, are you going to play it? You know, to see what it sounds like?" he asked. The class nodded in agreement.

"yeah Sana-chan!"

"Go for it!"

"Aw, a loves song!"

"B-but…." Sana started. "It's so embarrassing! How can I sight-read a love song written for me?!" the class giggled, but no one volunteered to sing the song for her. Akito Sighed (A/N: he seems to be sighing a lot lately!)

"Fine. I'll do it" he said, snatching the music from Sana. He walked over to the piano (A/N: don't read too far into that; but there needed to be a piano, so just imagine it was in the corner of the room, and they pushed it into the middle) And he set the music down. He seated himself, and Sana sat right next to him. He began, his fingers falling inline as if he'd played it a thousand times, but still found it mesmerizing. Then he began to sing

((please read this song. I wrote it. ;3))

♫♪ "I used to hear these voices in my mind♫♪

Saying it's no good to be one of a kind

Saying that I was made to die

♫♪ Though I told myself I would never cry"♫♪

The Class was in awe that Akito had such a voice, and how he could sing it so perfectly without even looking at it once before. They hadn't a clue that he wrote it. Sana blushed, and Akito hid his smile and continued onward.

♫♪ "I tried to make it on my own ♫♪

I was forced to take the darkest road.

But you came along and you were mine

You said it was fine to be one of a kind

You picked me up, and you bushed me off

You encouraged me to be at the top

You were there when I lost heart

From the stat, you were a part,

How did you never see

me?

So then I was already

Head over heels in love

You were an angel sent from high above

Hidden wings, and a perfect smile

Please just sit and stay for a while

I need you more

Than you will ever know

You broken open my hearts shell

And held it close

♫♪You are my Guardian Angel." ♫♪

He chimed on the piano. It was a beautiful melody, and it was made for Sana. She looked at the notes. She felt much more relaxed, and began to sing the harmony.

♫♪ "Hold me close♫♪

Never let me go baby please

Stoke my hair

And say that you'll always be here

When things got tough

And I didn't have the will to go on

You kept me strong

If I couldn't, you were strong enough for

the both of us.

You are my protection

My affection is

Eternal

So

Kiss me, hug me.

Squeal and touch me

And I'll live forever.

No matter what I say and do

You never think that I love you

But then I was already

Head over heels in love

You were an angel sent from high above

Hidden wings, and a perfect smile

Please just sit and stay for a while

I need you more

Than you will ever know

You broken open my hearts shell

And held it close

You are my Guardian Angel.

Take my hand

Understand

My wounded heart

Kiss me here

Kiss me there

Accept my heart

No matter what they say

it okay for me

I can live

I can breath

Only because your there for me

Don't know how I live without you for song long

Because when your not here I am not strong

So come and realize my love as soon as possible

So then we can be,

♫♪ Unstoppable."♫♪

Akito played from about 6 more measures, and then he closed his eyes.

"Beautiful!" Sana cried, holding her hands to her heart blushing. "You play so well, Hayama. It's almost like you already knew the song."

"…oookaaaaay…whatever. I'm going to the restroom…" Akito said, turning away from the class so they couldn't see him blush. Tsuyoshi, seeing he best friend's ears turn red, also asked to be excused. Sana also got a little suspicious, and asked as well. When Akito got to the bathroom, he just kind of stood at the door. He then smiled, and sat down, with a feeling of accomplishment. "she love it…"

"Akito-kun," Tsuyoshi said, walking up to him. "You wrote that song, didn't you? That entire gift….it was from you, wasn't it?" they paused form a a moment.

"…yeah…don't tell her Tsuyoshi." Akito replied quietly.

"Why not?!" Tsuyoshi barked. "Sana couldn't possible say no to someone who wrote such a wonderful song!" Akito looked down at the floor.

"Yes….yes she can!" Akito cried. "She can too reject me! I'd rather have her love in my dreams than confess and have our friendship come tumbling down!" he was shaking, clamping both hands to the sides of his head. Little did he know, Sana was watching them from behind a wall, and had heard everything after Tsuyoshi entered.

"Akito-kun, I want you to say it out loud. I know you never have. I want you to say it the way a regular person would. I want a direct answer. I don't want the 'I don't hate'. Give it to me straight Akito…do you love Sana?" Tsuyoshi asked, his eyes as serious as he could make them.

"I…I…I do! god damn it all! I love her so much!" Akito wailed, throwing his face in his hands. "Tsuyoshi, you saw what she gave me, didn't you?! It was the regular chocolate. The ones she gave everyone else. She didn't give me the special one; meaning she made it for someone else! I don't want to screw up our relationship just to make you Happy! I'm never…." He stopped. He was choking on his words and his throat became clogged. And tears rolled down his face. "I am never going to tell her! Never!" with that Akito ran inside the bathroom. Tsuyoshi turned around to go back to class, and he was startled to find San standing a few feet away form him.

"Ha..ya..ma…l-l-loves…m-me…?" she asked turning to Tsuyoshi.


	5. Lovers Kiss

**Hi!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

I love the people who read this.

**IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

I please read my other KNO fanfic.

This was just a side story that I thought was cute. I came up with it when I was making pumpkin pie the other day.

I have a spelling problem; please forgive any mistakes because I always read though them yet I never find all the errors! And thanks to the people who have been reading; it means a lot to me! Here is the 5th chapter! If your concerned about any of my other stories, they'll be updated soon enough.((if I get 2 more reviews, I'll write the 6th chapter for this! ;3))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha…ya…ma…l-l-loves…m-me…?" she asked turning to Tsuyoshi.

"You didn't hear it from me!" Tsuyoshi said, throwing his arms up. "Sana-chan, now that you know, unless you intend on accepting his feelings, forget everything you just heard. He doesn't want to ruin anything." Sana was still in a state of shock. Tsuyoshi sighed, and wisped something in her ear. She then turned a bright shade of bubblegum pink. She ran back to class with Tsuyoshi.

--After school--

"Akito-kun, you want to walk home together?" Tsuyoshi asked, standing next to his best friend's shoe locker.

"Nah, I can't. I got this note in my locker," Akito said, pulling out a piece of pastel blue card stock.

'_Akito Hayama,_

_Please meet me after school today in the cherry blossom field"_

"It's not signed," Akito said frowning. "Is this a note a challenge?" Tsuyoshi giggled.

"I think I know Akito, but I want you to find out yourself!" Tsuyoshi winked. "Good luck! I'll go by myself today. Tell me what happened tomorrow." With that, Tsuyoshi caught up with his girlfriend and walked off school grounds. _That bastard,_ Akito thought as he walked out towards the cherry blossom field. _He just wanted to walk with his girlfriend. That was all. _He came upon the cheery blossom field to find Sana, sitting bellow the tree, clasping her hands, as if she were praying.

"Yo." Akito said, lifting his hand.

"Hey, you." Sana smiled.

"Sooooo…." Akito said, not really finding a good place to start. "You're the one who gave me this?" he asked, pulling out the blue cardstock.

"Uh huh."

"Why?"

"I wanted to give you something. I couldn't give it to you in class today; otherwise the girls would never let it go…." Sana's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Akito asked, intrigued. Sana went behind the tree, got something, and hid it behind her back. _Okay Sana,_ she told herself. _This is it. Now or never!_

"Hayama…you were the one who gave me that big box weren't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I—"

"Akito." Sana said seriously, with a hint of nervousness in her eyes. _She called me Akito…the first time she's ever called me by my given name…_ "Akito Hayama. Did you give me that big box?" Sana repeated, her eyes still glistening.

"I….I….I…y-yeah." Akito stuttered. "don't hate me."

"Akito Hayama."

"Yeah…?"

"Here." Sana said, taking a home made chocolate tiger from behind her back.

"Wait a sec….is…this…."

"Yes. This is my special chocolate." There was an awkward pause.

"Don't." Akito finally said. "You are only giving me this because you feel sorry for me. I don't want pity affection." His through clogged and he looked like he was about to cry. _There she goes, protecting my feelings…again…_

"I-it's not…it's not out of pity!" Sana yelped, tears running down her face "I love you! I've love you for a really, **really,**_** really,**_ long time. I just didn't know what that fuzzy feeling in my stomach was…I was told." She wiped up her tears. "That you don't have to have a reason to love someone. My love for you…." She stepped a little closer. "My love for you has nothing to do with pity."

"…"

And just like that, Sana opened her mouth and began to sing

♫♪ "every time we touch, I get this feeling…"♫♪

Sana sang, taking Akito's hand

♫♪ "and every time we kiss…I swear I could fly" ♫♪

she took a pause in between kiss and I to kiss his cheek.

♫♪ "Can't you feel my heart beat fast" ♫♪

She took his hand and placed it on her chest.

♫♪ "I want this to last. I need you by my side. Cuz every time we touch, I feel ♫♪

♫♪The static" ♫♪

Sana clutched Akito's hand a little tighter

♫♪ "and every time we kiss… I reach for the sky" ♫♪

She took two fingers and place them on her lips, then on his.

♫♪ "Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go…"♫♪

She rapped her hands around his neck.

♫♪ "Want you in my life." ♫♪

She pulled him a little closer.

"y-your…n-not k-kidding…?" Akito stuttered.

"No. No I'm not." Sana whispered seductively, pulling herself even closer. "I love you."

"Oh Kurata…" he said quietly, finally going on his urge to rap his arms tightly around her waist. _For so long I've waited for this,_ he thought, stroking her side._ Thinking sometimes it would never come. But now…She and I…_

The two pulled closer. They, slowly closed the eyes, and their lips met. It was just a sweet, innocent, kiss, but Akito let his urges get the better of him. He let his hands fell down to her hips, and on to her rear end. He stroked it, and the started to squeeze it. He nibbled her bottom lip and then began licking her neck.

"Ha…ha..haya…hayama….s-s-stop it…" she squeezed out between her constant panting.

"Kurata…may I?" he asked, about to put his hands up her skirt.

"…later…not now…" she said. Akito heard this as a promise.

"You better keep your word."

The new lovers walked home together. Akito had his arm around her shoulder, and she cuddled against his warm body. When they got to her house, she kissed him sweetly, her lip-gloss working it's magic. They didn't want to stop, but humans need air, so eventually and reluctantly, the two pre-teens broke apart.

"G 'night, Aki-chan" Sana said,

"G 'night Sa-chi"

Sana pulled back in for the last time that night, for a quick one, then dashed inside her house. She closed the door, then turned away from and then leaned against it. _Finally, we are…_


	6. Email Me

YO

**YO! HT here.**

This first part is kinda perverted, so don't read the part in italics if offended, or are under age. Thnx a bunch! There is a bit of Daa-Daa-Daa in here. If you haven't read Daa-Daa-Daa Ufo baby, at least see the first 5 eps before reading the rest of my story; Sana will end up entering the world of Daa-Daa-Daa. Adjusting this a little so Miyu and Kanata are 2 years younger, the same age as Sana at the time.

_Over in Sana's room, Akito and Sana have just finished up their homework._

"_Akito." Sana _

"_yeah?" he responded_

"_I love you" she proclaimed, placing her hands over her heart_

"_I love you too." He replied, smiling._

"_I want you to have me." she said, unbuttoning her pink button-down shirt._

"_Huh?"_

"_All of me; make it yours." she removed the shirt and pushed Akito onto her bed, and began to kiss him roughly._

"_s-sana…wh-wh-what….are you." Akito squeaked out between pants, clutching the blanket._

"_Giving you what you wanted"_

_With that, Akito forgot all his concerns, and proceeded, and right before the climax, when he was about to enter…._

**BRING!!**

"Aki-chan! Wake up! School is over!" he heard a familiar voice call out shaking his arm.

"…ha?" he reposed, drowsy from his nap.

"Common, stand up" she said, standing him up and hugging, him, before she felt something and came to a realization. He was having an…. "AKI YOU PERV!" she smacked him and stormed out of the room. _Honestly, how old does he think we are?!_

"Akito-kun…what on earth did you do?" Tsuyoshi asked, as he watched the door slam.

"Yeah, wasn't she the one who hugged YOU?" Gomi stretched his head, and the three walked out into the hallway.

"Had a good dream," Akito said bluntly. "Erection, she felt it, smacked me, then she left."

"A-a-a-a-akito!" Tsuyoshi bellowed. "We're in the sixth grade!"

"I know."

"Why the heck are you have dreams like that??"

"Oh like you haven't, Tsuyoshi." Akito sighed "Your not _that_ innocent. I bet you have your little pervy dreams about Sugita all the time." 

"Miyu-san, Kanata-san, I'll be making dinner. Could you please watch Ruu-chama?" Wannya asked, handing the baby to Kanata.

"Sure!" Kanata said.

"I have to go check my email" Miyu said, walking over to the labtop on the traditional table.

"Expecting something?" Kanata asked, banding over to read what she was doing, carring Ruu in his arms.

"yeah…" Miyu said, bringing up a Yahoo window. "I've been emailing my best friend ever since I move when I was really little….almost every other day we talk, even if it's just sentence or two." She saw a new email from KawaiiKomowari264 "ah! She did."

Miyu opened the Email

_Litsen Mi-mi!_

_Something has gone terribly wrong! TT.TT_

_Well, actually, I have good stuff and bad stuff._

_I.GOT. A. BOYFRIEND! ___

_I kno, kewl right? happy dance he is hot!_

_And it ain't Rei-kun!_

_But aa-chan is a perv._

_I hugged him and he got an erection!_

_EWWWWWW! ___

_How old does he think we are?!_

_We are only 12!_

_Siccko!_

_Help ME!_

_-KaKi_

"who's KawaiiKomowari264? Kanata asked.

"ahou!" Ruu chimed in agreement.

"My BFFAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE. duh."

"whats…."

"Best Friends Forever And Ever And Ever And Ever And Ever And—"

"I got it!" kanata cut her off before he heard the rest of the 'evers'

Sorry this is short

I'll try to make the next one longer.

Working on other stuff.

Thnx for reading! Plz leave a review.

2 more reviews—that means 12—before u guys get the next chappie.

BYEAS!


	7. Fishes and IM

WUZZP

**WUZZP? HT here.**

Giving out my love to:

MysticAngel01 and animerocks23

For so many reviews! I probably wouldn't have continued with this story if it weren't for you guys.

I LOVE YOU! -Smiley face-

Introducing some new characters in this chapter! Manami and Aaron have some past with Akito, talk about fishes, and IM conversations between Tokyo-miyu231 and kawaiikomowarii264

Do you guys get the pun in Miyu's screen name?!

HA HA Ha ha…ha…

Fine be that way; ORWARD WITH THE FANFIC!

Ps: I want 2 more reviews; from ppls other than MysticAngel01 and animerocks23. they have done their part.

* * *

Akito…

Akito…

Akito Hayama…

My boyfriend…would he take advantage of me

If I said I was ready?

If I let him?

Would he go crazy?

"Sana, time for work!" a voice interrupted her chain of thought.

"C-coming Rei-kun!" she yelled, cramming on her chunky tall black boots, and quickly lacing them up_. I had to take my mind off of him; that handsome boyfriend of mine. I am simply not ready. I hope he understands…_

* * *

"AKITO! COULD YOU RUN DOWN TO THE STORE AND GET SOME FISH FOR DINNER?" he heard Nastmi call from the kitchen.

"SURE." Akito replied, hoisting himself up from his bed and setting his DBZ manga down. He put on some sneakers and ran out the door. "I'M OFF! BE BACK IN A BIT." He yelled, before setting onto the street_. I hope she's not too made at me,_ Akito thought, putting his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants. Entering the store, he strode over to the sea-food department (A:N/ or w/e they call it) and browsed the selection of various fishes.

"A-ki-to-kun!" he heard a voice call out from behind. He turned to see a familiar and unwanted face.

"Manami… Long time…"

"No see! My amigo!" the boy—who was evidentially named Manami—put his arm around Akito's shoulder._ Gross, _Akito thought, covering his nose. _'IT' smells like friggin' pineapple that upchucked a kiwi._

"Can't talk. Got things to worry about." Akito said.

Manami blinked obliviously "like what?"

"Fishes. Family sent me to get some fishes."

"so…can I call you?"

"Nah. Fishes."

"Tomorrow too?!"

Akito shrugged. "what can I say? We're fish people." He turned to the glass where the fish were held. "Now, I need to select this fish with the utmost concentration, so I can pick out the fish that have bakarapokifugeia."

"Wuzzat?"

"A disease in counterfeit fish." Akito lied, just to see if the kid was dumb enough to fall for it

"Oh my!" Manami gasped, covering his mouth _yep. _Akito sweat dropped. _That walking boob fell for it. _"I should help you. I don't want you catching bakarapokifugeia."

"I can handle it," Akito said calmly "It doesn't bother me." _What bothers me is that you repeated that whole friggin' word!_

"aKiTo-KuN!" a voice said. Akito turned to see yet another unwanted fool he always wanted to light on fire.

"Aaron…"

"HI!" Aaron ran up to Akito and hugged him close. "WhAt 'ChA dOiN'?"

"Fishes."

* * *

/(2-16 5:03pm) **Kawaiikomowari264** has longed on/

Kawaiikomowari264: mimi! Help!

Tokyo-Miyu231: wuzzup?

Kawaiikomowari264: I can't take my mind off Aa-chan!

Tokyo-miyu231: …?

Kawaiikomowar264i: my pervy bf

Tokyo-Miyu231: oh. My bad :-p

Kawaiikomowari264: what do I do??>-

Tokyo-Miyu231: You ask me like I kno :-l

/(2-16 5:04pm) You have invited **Kawaiikomowari264** to a photo sharing/

Toyko-miyu231: accept it! I got this kewl pic of a fish!

Kawaiikomowari264: so NOT the time 4 fishes.

/(2-16 5:04om) **Kawaiikomowari264 **has declined photo sharing/

Tokyo-miyu231: what r u talking bout? It is ALWAYS time for fishes. I should smack u.

Kawaiikomowari264: MI-MI.

Kawaiikomowari264:** BUZZ!**

Tokyo-Miyu231:fine. Talk 2 mr

Tokyo-Miyu231:--me.

KawaiiKomowari264: I think he might want to…u kno

Tokyo-Miyu231: what do I kno?

Tokyo-Miyu231: Oh. My bad. Again. :-p

Kawaiikomowari264: gtg my manager is calling. I got work.

Tokyo-Miyu231: k ttyl

Kawaiikomowari264: byeas.

/(2-16 5:10pm) **Kawaiikomowari264** has signed off/

"Saku-chi is really freaked out right now." Miyu sighed, and she pushed away from her computer.

"Is that the name of your friend?" Kanata asked, while feeding Ruu. Wannya had gone to the market to buy fish for dinner that night, so Kanata and Miyu had split up the jobs he'd usually do.

"aou!" Ruu groaned, trying to lick some baby food off of his nose.

"yeah," Miyuu said scratching her head. "Apparently, her longtime guy best friends recently became her boyfriend and is being a perv…"

"what fun."

* * *

"Hey," Akito said, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. It was morning and the birds were singing, and Akito felt great to finally have tweedle dum and tweedle dumber out of his hair.

"hey yourself" she replied, he voice shaking slightly. _calm down! It's not like he raped you or anything!_

"wanna go to the movies after school?" he asked, taking her hand.

"sure. I don't have work today."

"Cool." He grinned slightly, only for her to see.

"yeah!" he face brightened, and her cheeks tinged red. _I'm so stupid, _she thought, squeezing his hand a little tighter. _He was just having a moment- if I really didn't want to do something, he would make me do it. _The two walked into the classroom and walked up to their usually crowed; Aya, Tsuyoshi, Gomi, Hisae, and Mami. Mitsuya-sensei clamped and called for everyone's attention, and the quieted down and went to their seats.

"Now class, let me introduce our new students; Manami Ran and Aaron Yugi." The two walked in and Akito turned pale white _why the hell is this happening to ME?! _He thought, rubbing his temples.

* * *

WooT!

Chappie done!  
I donno what my obsession with fishes was, but

I guess I like writing about my friends with scales who never blink.

I think this one was longer than the last, but anyway

Please leave ur review!

**Lots a luv--HT**


	8. Bad Boy stalked by Gay Guys

HEY

**HEY. HT in da Hizouse.**

Lots of love goes out to those who haven been reading and giving me reviews so diligently, even if it's just a few words. You'll learn more about Aaron and Manami in the next chap. I want…2 more reviews before I write the next chappie! I like to write, but I also like to know ppls are reading. I like to call people boobs, as in simple mined, not tits, so I have aki doing it, too! So like, in the being he's about to say boob, but instead says guys. If u catch my drift. Forgive spelling mistakes; I did this without spell check. I do really want to thank u guys, I was planning on making this a really shorts story, but now it's gonna get really long…many chapters…oi-vei.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey-o daddy-o!" Aaron chirped, putting Akito in headlock.

"Hey…Aaron…" Akito responded. "What are you boo- I mean guys, doing here?"

"Well," Manami started walking over Akito and kissing his cheek, making the entire class gasp. "We just moved back here from abroad in Kyushu!"

"I thought you guy decided to go live there with your Aunt until collage!" Akito said, nearly yelling. _I thought I was rid of you two already!_

"We missed you so much so we decided to come back!" Aaron sang, rapping his arms around Akito's neck.

"WOW."

"They're so cute! But their gay! That sucks!"

"Hey, does that mean Hayama-san is gay?"

"But he's dating Sana-chan?"

"Then, he was gay? As in past tense?"

"Men on man love! Kyaaa! Shock!"

These comments rambled on, as the class trying to decipher if our dearest lone wolf was actually gay, and it infuriated him.

"**DAMINT! I AM NOT GAY!**" Akito yelled, ripping the two boys from him. "**EVER SINCE THESE WERIDOS WENT QUIRE, THEY HAVEN'T LEFT ME ALONE!**" Akito was now standing on his desk.

"Don't be so cold! Why have you gotten so mean to us?" Manami whined, pulling on Akito's faded jeans. "We used to be your friends! Remember we'd fight against all the big kids? We were strong, but you were always the strongest."

"Yeah!" Aaron said, pulling on Akito's flat shoes. "We used to be like family!

"used to be!" Akito said, shaking his head. "Not anymore. You guys got so…weird! It's not like I mind gay people, but you started acting like….like…." then, as if only to save Akito, the bell rung for the dismissal of class. "Oh right! Today was a half day! Thank the lord!" Akito grabbed Sana and slung her over his shoulder, and ran her home, Putting her down once he reached her porch.

"Movie" Akito pants, as a dizzy Sana stares at him, perplexed.

"So we are? When are you go-"

"6ish"

"Okay. What should I-"

"Casual. Make yourself look hot." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Later, baby." With that he ran off, leaving a trail of fire.

"Geez, that boy…" she sighed. _I wonder what happened between him and those boys…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"mAmAaAa-" Sana called, stepping out of her room. "How do I look?" Misako turned her head as she sat on a red recliner, with a laptop resting on her thighs, with maro tapped away. Rei, Sana's somewhat foolish manager, stumbled out of the kitchen to get a good look at her. Sana skipped down about 5 stairs, before she jumped over the railing, lading with a big CLOMP on the wooden floor.

She'd put up her hair in a half style, with her hair partially in pigtails that soon look to fuse with the rest of her hair that hadn't been put up. It looked like it'd been layered, though she didn't cut it. Her bangs had been swept over and parted on the right side, being held in place by to light-blue hair burettes. She had on a tight, strapless white shirt. Over top, she had a light blue unbuttoned shirt that had been cut to end right above her tummy, which matched her light blue belt with a white buckle. On her lower half, she wore very short light and faded blue jean shorts, with uneven ends, from being cut in a western style. White van sneakers with light blue laces cuddled her feet, and she had a white thigh brace. Large light blue hoops with a second white hoops in side hung from her ears, and light blue eye shadow complemented her glossy bubblegum-pink lips, and she was grinning cutely, completely irresistible.

"You look fabulous!" her mother grinned, giving here two thumbs up. Maro nodded.

"F-f-f-f-fantastic!" Rei stuttered taken back by the beautiful girl.

"Wonderful!" The maid Shumira chimed in. Sana grinned. They then heard a tapping from the door, and Shimura went to go answer it. She cracked open the door to see a striking blonde boy with dark faded jeans, and white air forces. He had put sunglass in his hair, in a sloppy-cute kind of style. He had on a black jacket with a red shirt underneath with the words **"The Fat Guy runs around the bush"** He peeked in side the home.

"Good evening…I came to pick up Sana…"

"Ah yes." Shumara beconed inside the come. "sana-chan! Your date is here!"

"Thanks Shimura-san!" Sana called, running to the door. "Hey Aki-chan!"

"S-sa…sa…sa..n-na…" Akito's face was a bright pink, and he began blinking uncontrollably. "uhhh….y-ya..ya…l-l-look g-great!" he choked out, thring to catch his breath. _Damn she looks good!_

"Thanks!" she smiled, grabbing on to his arm. She turned towards Shimura and smiled. "I'll be back later!" she then walked off with Akito, towards the movie theater. He small, but still existent breasts were rubbing against his arm as she clung to it, making his heart beat faster and louder, almost to the point to where he feared she could hear it. Sana noticed his tenseness, and became worried.

"What's wrong, Akito?"

"I…uhh…it's just…"

"hm?"

"You look so…beautiful…" he looked away and downward, he bangs covering his eyes "I feel kinda…inadequate…"

"Akito…" she blushed, and kissed his cheek. "Not in the slightest." She hugged him closely, causing both of their blushes to deepen. "I love you, Akito. You're so cute."

"Your cuter." he whispered playfully in her ear. He then kissed her cheek, and they walked all lovey-dovey into the theater. After getting their candy, popcorn, and sodas, the two settled into the movie. There were about 5 minutes early, so the five billion commercials hadn't yet started to play. Akito felt a sudden chill go down his spine. _Uh oh…_

Sana, noticing the sudden uncomforting aura of her boyfriend, poked his cheek. "What's wrong?"

He grimaced. "There is a disturbance in the force…"

"cornball."

"something is bothering me…like there is something here that shou-"

"aKiTo-KuN-!" he heard from behind. He turned to see perhaps the two people he wanted to be not there the most. _Those boobs_…

Aaron tipped back Akito's head. "It **IS** Akito-kun!" he tilted Akito head ad tried to bring it in for a kiss, but Akito batted him away. "Cut out, weirdo."

Manami laughed. "who knew Akito would come see this movie too!" he glanced at Sana. "Why are you here with a girl? Who'd thought you of all people would do a pitty date."

"Manami, for your information, this is my girlfriend. MY GIRLFRIEND. MY BABY. MY LOVER. UNDERSTAND?" he growled. "let me spell his out for you. I. love.her."

"oH aKiTo-KuN!" the two fools said in unison.

"how could you?" Aaron cried.

"does out love mean nothing?!" Manami whined.

"DUH."

- - - - - - - - - -

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0ohHhHhHhHhHhHh

What happens on the rest of the date?!

Find out on the next chapter! (which should be up soon)

Thank my faïence, Momiji (we nicknamed him that!) for the idea of Manami and Aaron to crash the movie is all his! He's helping me come up with ideas now. He has a weird mind that's good for creating, but he sucks at piecing things together. He's my co-writer now! Yay! Lots of luv, M-chan!

**-HT OUT!**


End file.
